


IHOP

by Bittersweet



Series: Unrelated One Shots [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Auston has never been to an IHOP.





	IHOP

“Never?” Mitch gaped at Auston. “Like not even once?”

“That’s usually what never means.”

“But— _how?_ ”

“How what?” Willy asked as he and Kappy joined them at their table in the little cafe attached to their hotel.

“Matts has never been to an IHOP!”

Willy’s jaw dropped. “What? _Never?_ ” He looked at Mitch to make sure he had heard him right.

“Not even once?” Kappy added looking baffled.

Auston groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

“Come on,” Mitch said standing up. “We’re going to fix this.” He grabbed his phone, googling where the nearest IHOP was.

“But I don’t even like pancakes!” Auston complained as his friends dragged him out of the cafe.

“A pancake hater,” Mitch said looking stricken. “You think you know someone.”

“Don’t blame yourself Marns,” Kappy said patting his arm. “He fooled us all.”

Mitch laughed at the expression on Auston’s face. “They have other stuff too,” he promised, tossing an arm around Auston’s shoulders. “But once you try a bite of their Belgian dark chocolate mousse pancakes you’ll change your mind.”

Auston bit down the comment that he didn’t like chocolate either and let himself be led down the street, willing to put up with anything with Mitch’s arm warm around his shoulders.


End file.
